crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Jung-Yoon
So, This is a story of a little girl named Jung-Yoon. She is 12 years old who lives in Chonju, South Korea, but this is not true. People didn't know were she come from, she is maybe an urban legend. A young, orphan girl named Mi-Yun was going home from the restaurant, she saw a little girl on the lane, crying. She asked her "What's Wrong?" But suddenly, a girl grabbed her hand to her house. It was Kyung-Mi, her best friend. Telling a story about the girl who was crying in the lane. "You're not allowed to talk to the little girl, as well, she worshipped an dragon statue then ends up killing her family by cutting their arms for no reason. Once another person worshipped an dragon statue. He/She doesn't act like her, but in the middle of the night, she will appear in the window, with a bloody smile. She will came to the victim's bedroom and she does to say "Surprise!" But the victim will find out it was his/her fake birthday, when she turn on the lights, the victim sees sliced arms of the other victims and a bloodied "Happy Birthday" banner. After that, the girl will turn off the lights then slices the victim's arms" After that, Mi-Yun went home. Suddenly.... The little girl is not crying anymore... "Can you adopt me as your little sister?" She asked "Uh, yes, of course. What's your name?" "I'm Jung-Yoon" "Oh, also, I'm Mi-Yun" She grabbed the girl into her house, she gave her a fish to eat. There was a doorbell sound, Mi-Yun opened the door. It was Kyung-Mi. "Uh.... Kyung-Mi? What do you want?" "Did I told you not let the little girl come in?" Mi-Yun slammed the door and tries to talk to the little girl. "What's your name?" "I'm Jung-Yoon" "Did you kill your parents?" "No, I didn't" Kyung-Mi was mad and knocked the door again, Mi-Yun opened the door. "What did she say?" "She said she's Jung-Yoon" "So, This girl is just in costume?" "What are you talking about?" Asked Jung-Yoon "Uh, nothing" "Then, get out of the house now, Kyung-Mi!" Mi-Yun violently pushed Kyung-Mi from her house then slammed the door "Man, why does Mi-Yun does like this?" So, that night. It's 7:59 PM. Mi-Yun invites Kyung-Mi and gives her a soft, white mattress which it looked comfy in her Slumber Party. Jung-Yoon puts a small, dragon statue in front of Mi-Yun while she's praying. After that, Kyung-Mi and Mi-Yun went to sleep. Then, Mi-Yun heard a voice... "You're Next" "What?" Mi-Yun was confused who was that. But it wasn't Kyung-Mi. She was still in slumber. "Look at me!" The high-pitched voice is heard from the window, when Mi-Yun looked at it, she saw humanoid, shadowy figure with green eyes wide open. She assumed it would might be Jung-Yoon... "J-Jung-Yoon?!" CRASH!! The figure jumped out of the window, then it dashed to turn on the lights. "I knew it! It's Jung-Yoon!" "What?" Kyung-Mi woke up When the lights turn on. Mi-Yun sees blood, some sliced arms. This freaked her out, then, there's white banner saying "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY!" "But... It's not my birthday" "Mi-Yun! What's going on here? Did you worship a dragon?" "No, I didn't do that" "But why this is happened?" "I don't know" Then, Jung-Yoon's head turns around, revealing her true personality. With blood coming down from her face, a slasher smile and pupils from eyes start to shrunk. And a cleaver knife on her hand "She's... What?! Its that her true personality?" Mi-Yun was unable to run fast. But Jung-Yoon grabbed her both arms and sliced them with a cleaver. Mi-Yun dies because of blood loss. Jung-Yoon turned off the lights and disappears as a smoke. Kyung-Mi then looks at Mi-Yun's corpse. She starts to sob. "Poor Mi-Yun" tears come out from her eyes. But a few seconds. She smiled evilly "It's your fault... Mi-Yun..." Read the Korean version here: Jung-Yoon (Korean Version) Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:DIALOGUE! Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Shok ending Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Wall of Text Category:If you're looking for a Kpop idol, you came to the wrong place